<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some random Jetkie oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572561">Some random Jetkie oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Club Penguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its 2020 and I have been stuck in quarantine for 2 months now so since I've ran out of anything better to do, I might as well indulge in ships from a children's video game from my childhood. Fun.<br/>(Updates may be really inconsistent, I may update 3 times a day and then go a few months without posting anything. Random spurts of inspiration are the best babey!!!!)<br/>And some characters may be a little ooc occasionally, but honestly thats a given.<br/>Link to the same story but on quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/12606435/Random-Jetkie-oneshots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet Pack Guy/Rookie (Club Penguin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rookie rubbed his temples and rolled over to view his alarm clock.</p><p>
  <strong>11:43 pm </strong>
</p><p>Jet Pack Guy left a few hours ago. It was a standard mission to rescue some new recruits to the EPF that got lost in the wilderness. Nothing new. But usually the serious red penguin would be back from a mission like that within an hour. It was past the 4 hour mark and there was not a single sign of him, not even a text. The green penguin tried to remind himself not to get too worried. JPG has been doing missions like this since before Rookie even joined the EPF. Worst case scenario the new agent ventured farther out than most newbies usually do and now Jet has to do a little more searching than usual, right? Its not like he could have gotten hurt on his way to find the agent, <em>right? </em>Theres no possible way he could have gotten stranded and has no way to contact anyone for help, <em><strong>right?  </strong></em>No, no, no, Rookie swatted away the horrible thoughts. However, he decided a single "are you okay" text wouldn't hurt anything. Hopefully JPG would respond and get Rookie's mind off of things</p><p> </p><p>The green penguin glanced at his alarm clock again,</p><p>
  <strong>12:14 am</strong>
</p><p>And not a single response from Guy. In fact, he hasn't even opened the text yet. Rookie's worries were starting to build up again. The lone penguin got himself out of bed and moved to the couch, he could watch tv to distract himself and besides, the bed felt empty without Jpg in it with him. He flipped through the channels until he finally landed on some weird long late night commercial advertising a puffle brush and lint roller. It looked cool but was outrageously priced. There wasn't much else to watch right now. <em>Guy could be hurt right now</em>, Rookie thought to himself. <em>Guy could be hurt and you're sitting on the couch not doing a thing about it. How can you be awful enough to ignore the disappearance of your boyfriend. </em>Rookie dismissed the thoughts and tried thinking about literally anything other than what was dragging him down. Its not like he's been gone the entire day. Still, the feeling of fear nagged at Rookie. He checked his phone for the time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>12:27 am</strong>
</p><p>0 new text messages and about 100 new concerns. Rookie tried to dispel the thoughts. This was by far not the longest JPG had been gone. But this was definitely the latest he had been gone. Most days the sharply dressed penguin would be back home by around 9. Then again this was a pretty late call. Maybe missions took longer when it was dark? It made logical sense. But didn't the EPF give all agents night vision goggles? Rookie was pretty sure even <em>he</em> had a pair laying around somewhere. Maybe Jet was actually hurt? Maybe he r-</p><p>The front door nob twisted and Guy peaked his head in slowly. He turned to Rookie and looked a little concerned. "Hey sorry im late but shouldn't you be asleep? We have to go to work at around 7 tomorrow". Rookie blinked in surprise. <em>JPG was okay. </em>Rookie dodged the first question and instead asked "what took you so long?". Jet stepped into the igloo, carrying two pizza boxes. "I heard you talking about having pizza for breakfast one day and I wanted to surprise you tomorrow. It was a little hard finding a pizza place open at this hour. Were you staying up waiting for me or something?". Rookie immediately felt silly for worrying so much about him. "heh, no there was just a night of the living sled marathon on this channel that just finished and I didn't want to miss it,". He felt his past fears melt away. </p><p>"Is that pizza still warm?"</p><p>"Mostly, but I was really hoping to save it for tomorrow morning,"</p><p>"Please? It would taste better now than in the morning anyways,"</p><p>"Alright fine, I guess a couple of slices wouldn't hurt that much,"</p><p> </p><p>JPG sat down next to Rookie and glanced at the tv, "So how long has the nature channel been airing Night of the living sled? Seems a little out of place,".</p><p>Rookie panicked and looked at the tv. Sure enough, in the corner of the late night infomercial was the Nature channel logo. The panicked penguin had to come up with something <em>fast</em>. </p><p>"W-well I mean, this movie has plenty of nature in it doesn't it? Like the scene they're running in the woods?"</p><p>Jet Pack guy could tell Rookie was making this stuff up on the spot, and he honestly didn't mind. It felt kinda sweet knowing Rookie was actually staying up waiting for him to come back home. They both slowly eventually dozed off next to each other on the couch, that seemingly infinite infomercial still playing softly in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eee theres my first oneshot! Im currently working on more and should have another up soon and maybe one with multiple parts comming up soon. (yeah I kinda suck at only writing oneshots).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flight of lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hurry up JPG you're gonna miss them!" Rookie eagerly called from outside the ski lodge.</p><p>The night was cloudless and dark, and the northern lights would be visible soon. Penguins all around the island were gathering at the top of ski hill to get a better view of the memorizing lights. Rookie was starting to feel impatient and peeked his head into the cozy building, "The lights are about to start whats taking you so long?". Jet Pack Guy zipped up his jacket and adjusted his sunglasses.</p><p>"Why are you so exited to see this? I know you and I have both seen these same lights a hundred before, its nothing too special,"</p><p>"Yeah but I've never gotten to see it happen with you! NOW LETS GO!!" Rookie said excitedly as he grabbed the red penguin by the arm and lead him to the ski lift. </p><p>JPG blinked in surprise. He was rarely able to see Rookie this exited. He had to admit to himself it was a little cute.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>The ski lift brought them to the top of the mountain, and the green penguin's face fell slightly in disappointment. </p><p>"o-oh" muttered Rookie, the energy clearly leaving his voice. "All of the good spots are taken, theres barely any room to stand, I dont think we're gonna be able to see anything like this,'</p><p>Jet felt a pang of dismay seeing the usually upbeat penguin upset like that. He looked to the sky and came up with an idea.</p><p>"I know a place," Jet said as he scoped up his sweetheart bridal style. "Just be sure to hold on,".</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>The two ascended into the sky as the northern lights started to fade in. The sky was illuminated with a brilliant show of green, blue and a few random streaks of red occasionally passing through.  Rookie took off his sunglasses to properly take in the view. The view was easily hundreds of times more beautiful this high up. Even the same stars moon he saw every night somehow seemed a bit more dazzling. The sight was incredibly mesmerizing. Rookie couldn't help but gawk a little. Not to mention he was literally in the arms of his beloved about 200 feet in the air. This was all so, <em>perfect.</em> </p><p>Guy took his eyes off the sky for a moment and peered at Rookie, the green penguin's eyes were glistening and the size of dinner plates. The usually poker faced penguin smiled. Date night was going great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually did a bit of research for this one shot, I live in the southern USA and I really wanted to write something about the northern lights but I know little to nothing about them (if only I could apply this will to learn to my school work, rip). Something that I wanted to include in this chapter but couldn't seem to squeeze in was the fact that the aurora actually makes noises! Its a bit like a weird echoed yet muffled whistle noise. Its a little hard to explain so heres a link to some of those cool noises (at least I thought they were cool)  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIhiNcXLvxE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>